Sweet ValleyTriplets?
by Lamia7224
Summary: Sweet ValleyBuffy The Vampire Slayer Crossover. When Buffy dives of the tower, the Powers That Be give her a new life, complete with a new family...as the third Wakefield Triplet.
1. Chapter 1

Sweet Valley Triplets?

Summary: When Buffy jumps through the portal at the end of "The Gift," the powers give her aren't ready to let her go, so they give her a second chance with a new family. Just a bit of mindless fun because I've stumbled across too many poorly written "third twin" fanfics.

Rating: FR15 for now. A bit more 'grown up' than the books, but nothing worse than BTVS except for language.

Spoilers: Up to The Gift for Buffy, possibly everything eventually for Sweet Valley. It at the end of the original SVH series, into Senior Year, but it may go beyond SVU eventually.

Disclaimer: If you recognize it, its not mine. All things Buffy belong to Joss; all things Sweet Valley belong to Francine Pascal. The 'third twin' concept was stolen from several poorly written fics scattered over the internet. Monica Wilkins and Michelle Patman are my own creations, because Buffy needed some cool friends in her new life.

Buffy Summers was floating in darkness. She had thought there would be more to death than this…this nothingness. She didn't mind though, it was peaceful. Finally, she found peace. She had a moment of sadness for the ones she left behind, but she was sure they'd be okay. They would take care of each other. They had to. She couldn't let herself think they might not be alright, not when she had finally been granted the peace she had longed for.

Slowly she became aware of another presence in the darkness. She looked around, seeing nothing, but she could feel someone there. "Hello," she called out. And then the other presence came into view, and Buffy groaned in annoyance. Of course, her soul was finally at peace, and they send Whistler. Just perfect.

"Hey there." He spoke softly, with a touch of sadness in his voice, like he didn't want to be here to do whatever it was he was about to do to her. Buffy was already thinking of ways to really make him regret it.

"What do you want with me? I lived, I slayed, I died. I'm done now."

"Sorry, sweetheart. But your not."

"What the hell are you talking about? I gave my life to save the world. Don't I deserve for this to be over?"

Whistler lowered his eyes, hating the powers for making him do this. "Yes. You do. But life isn't fair, and neither is death, especially for a Champion like you. You weren't supposed to die, but you did. The Powers that Be aren't done with you yet, child."

"Well too damn bad. I quit. I'm done. I'm already dead, what more can they do to me?"

"Give you a new life."

"Well, I don't want it." She crossed her arms over her chest and gave him a glare that would scare the crap out of any evildoer. But he had a job to do, and he had to do it.

"Sorry, babes. You don't have a choice, so you really need to listen up so you know what's going on." Buffy just continues to glare at him. He took her silence for compliance and continued.

"They're sending you to a little town a little ways south of Sunnydale called Sweet Valley." Her eyes lit up for a moment before he continued. "Before you fully form the idea, you can't just go back and tell them who you are. Your old body is lying at the foot of that tower. You'll be getting a new body, a new family, a new identity. The world will be slightly altered to allow your new self to be added seamlessly, just like the monks did with Dawn. The difference is, along with all your new memories, you'll have several of your old ones. You'll know who and what you were, and you will still be the slayer."

"And what if I just refuse to go along? Then what?"

Whistler shook his head sadly. "The Powers are going to do this, the decision is already made. If you go around telling people about your old life, people who will remember growing up with you, how do you think they will react? It will go badly, and you will be the one to suffer."

Buffy was silent, as she tried to think of a way to stop this from happening. It wasn't fair. Hadn't she earned her peace? What right did they have? They took her away from her family into peace, and now they would take away her peace? There had to be something she could do, but what?

"I'm sorry, princess, I really am. Time to go now."

Brianna Summer Wakefield woke up, cursing Whistler and the Powers for what they were doing to her. She turned to look at the clock on her nightstand. She sat up and turned off the alarm that wouldn't sound for another hour anyway. She had a lot to sort out before her first day as a high school senior.

Yippee.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Made some minor changes to Chapter 1. This is starting at the beginning of Senior Year. The first few chapters will center on Buffy/Brianna. Most of book one will happen just like in cannon, so I am going to focus on Buffy/Brianna's experience until her presence starts to make a difference in the story.

Chapter 2

Remembering

Brianna Wakefield

At the time Buffy Summers was jumping off that tower to stop the world from becoming hell, in a literal  
sense, Brianna Wakefield was living through her own nightmare. I have these vivid memories of the earthquake,  
even though I wasn't really there. I have moments of intense sadness over the loss of 'friends' I never really  
knew. Like Olivia. I remember us being friends. I remember working on art projects with her. And I remember  
watching helplessly as she died. But I wasn't really there. I was on top of a tower, preparing to jump to save my  
sister. So now, I have to go to school, again, and pretend to be mourning something that didn't really happen for  
me. It won't be too hard though. I am mourning, for the loss of my real family…My sister, my watcher, my friends,  
are as lost to me now as if they had died. Because I did. And this time, they can't bring me back.

She sat on her bed in silence while memories of two lives battled for dominance in her head. She remembered her entire life as Buffy Summers, Vampire Slayer. The life she really lived. She remembered her death, leaping to save her sister, and the world, from an evil hell goddess. She knew those memories were real, and all her old friends were only a couple hours away. But she wasn't Buffy any more. She remembered another life, one she hadn't lived, yet the memories seemed real. In her head, along side the knowledge that she was Buffy Summers and she was dead, was the memories of sixteen year old Brianna Wakefield. She had memories of this fake life that were as real as the ones of her old life. Now she knew how Dawn must have felt, learning her memories weren't really real.

Whistler had told her that she would still be the slayer here. She searched her memories of this created life, but could find no recollection of anything slayer related. So, Brianna hadn't been called yet. Maybe she wouldn't be after all, since slayers are usually called way before 17. Maybe, just maybe, she could have a normal life this time around. Even if she did have to repeat her last year of high school to do it. This was her last thought before she heard her sister's alarm. She looked at her own clock. If she hadn't woken early, her own alarm wouldn't have gone off for another half hour. Only Elizabeth felt the need to be up at the crack of dawn. Jessica would probably sleep until one of us went to wake her up. _And how freaky is it that I know this. This whole "new life" thing was gonna take some getting used to._

Of course, this room was something she could get used to. All she had to do was die to live in a mansion. Literally. Well, it wasn't really _hers._ It was the Fowlers' mansion, and she was only a temporary resident. Eventually, the Wakefield's house, that she never really lived in, would be rebuilt. Right about now, she knew how Dawn must have felt, knowing all her memories were lies.

She got out and dug through her closet, deciding that the important thing for now would be to act like this is normal, like all the fake memories are real. So, instead of dressing in funeral black to match her mood, she put on the lilac mini-dress she bought at the mall with her new sisters last week. They didn't dress exactly alike anymore, thank God. It was nauseating enough to remember it, she didn't want to live through it. But they still had similar outfits for the first day of school. Tradition…the Wakefield Triplets had to match on the first day. It was the stupidest thing she could think of, but she didn't want to make too many waves just yet. So, she wore the stupid dress, and the Wakefields went to school in matching dresses of different colors. _At least I'm a natural blond here._

Elizabeth drove her sisters to school in the Jeep they shared. The three of them walked through the halls of Sweet Valley High together, making there way to the auditorium for the first day welcome assembly. Brianna let her sisters go in, while she stayed by the auditorium door waiting for her two best friends, the ones she had never really met before, Monica Wilkins and Michelle Patman. Michelle was Bruce Patman's younger sister, but you wouldn't know it to talk to her. They shared similar appearances, both dark haired with blue eyes, but outside of that she was nothing like the stuck up jerk that fate had stuck her with as a brother. She was smart, and kind, and fun. Oh yeah, she was also filthy stinkin' rich. Monica was Todd Wilkins' red-head 'sister.' Well, really, she was his cousin, but her parents died when she was like two, and she's lived with Todd her whole life, so to them she really _is_ his sister. Her uncle, who happened to be Todd's father, adopted her after her parents' death.

Brianna entered the auditorium with her friends in silence. She had said hello, but decided that the less she spoke the better until she had more of a grasp on this new life. Maybe her friends deserved the truth. Maybe she should tell them who she really is, and they would believe her and understand. Or, maybe they'd call someone to take her to the loony bin. Yeah, not talking was definitely of the good.

Reviews make me happy. :-)


End file.
